In recent years, hybrid vehicles equipped with a plurality of drive sources for improving the fuel consumption and suppressing the amount of exhaust gas are attracting attention from a point of view of environmental protection. Hybrid vehicles are known to have an engine and a motor/generator. In such a hybrid vehicle, a stepped automatic transmission can be employed to improve the fuel consumption and the like.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-257610 discloses a control apparatus for smoothly controlling the drive of a hybrid vehicle equipped with a stepped transmission. This control apparatus reduces shift shock by controlling the input RPM of the transmission using the torque of a motor/generator. With this control apparatus, the RPM of the motor/generator traces a desired target RPM during shift change, thereby controlling the input RPM of the automatic transmission.